A new addition to the Cullen family
by x23perfectsinsx
Summary: Emilie is turned into a vampire by a vampire posing as a guy, Alice sees the havoc she will cause and the Cullens stop her before she can start and they adopt her into their family
1. Chapter 1

I've been talking to this hot guy on the internet, my mother always told me not to talk to strange people or people that you don't know, let's just say that i never heeded to those warnings.

He lives in about the same area that I did, just outside of Seattle. He has been wanting to meet me and the feelings were mutual, so we agreed to meet at the local park at 10:30 on Wednesday. We had to meet up so late because i had to sneak out. I was 16 but could pass for 20, and because of that my mother was very overprotective of me.

Eric, the guy who i was sneaking out to see, was 19 but he could pass for 23 easily.

Tonight was the night that i would finally meet Eric, the charming, sophisticated, most amazing guy that i had ever talked to, ever, and i instantly fell for him.

It was 8:30 and i was antsy, nervous and most of all excited to finally meet this amazing guy who i had been talking to online for just a little over a month, he was very evasive but loved to hear about my life, my thoughts, he loved to hear me talk about my day, the adventures of high school. I asked him why he didn't know about high school and he told me that he had been home schooled all his life and he was now taking courses online to become a physical therapist.

I barely even knew this guy but i was head over heels for him. I didn't know why he was so interested in my, my pictures on my myspace looked horrible to me, but for some odd reason he found me attractive. he always waited, very impatiently, for me to post new pictures. He only had one picture on his myspace and he was godly. I just wondered why a beautiful human like him would be interested in me.

I was pale with tons of freckles. My hair was something of its own it was long, past my ass and it was dark blonde, red, black, dark brown, light brown and bleach blonde highlights framing my face, and the best part about it was that it was all natural. Eric called it sexy, I called it a horror flick.

He always made me feel good about myself, even after a shitty day at school, he made everything better.

It was 10:00 now, my alcoholic mother was passed out in bed with yet another random guy. I wondered it she even knew this one's name... probably not.

It wasn't far of a walk, i got there at 10:15 and he was already there, slowly swinging on one of the swings on the swing set.

"Hello, Emilie." He greeted me.

"Hi, Eric."

"How are you today?"

"Fine, thanks, what about you?"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't remember his answer, or if he answered, the pain was too intense, i was burning, every part of my body was burning, my blood felt like hydrochloric acid running through my veins. My heart was pounding.

I tried to think of something, anything to distract myself from the burning. I heard laughter in the distance, laughter like bells. What was going on? Why was i burning? Will it ever stop? The laughter got louder, still like bells but it had a very sadistic edge to it. Did Eric do this to me? Was it him laughing at me being in excruciating pain? How could he?

The burning was in my throat now. Blood. I wanted blood and lots of it. Why did i want blood?

The burning felt like went on forever, but slowly it centered n my heart, it was pounding, then gurguling, then it stopped, and with my heart stopping the burning was gone. I opened my eyes, i was in a forest, but i could see and hear every leaf on every tree as the wind blew through it. More than that though was the burning in my throat, but a different kind of burning, a craving, a need for blood. What had Eric done to me?

I smelled blood, and i was standing, i didn't remember standing, then i was running, how was i moving so fast? I ended up on the edge of the forest almost in someone's backyard, there was a little girl on a swing, I crouched, getting ready to spring when suddenly there were 8 others around me.

"I know that you're thirsty." The oldest blonde male told me. "But there is a better way."

"What are you? What am I?" I croaked.

"We are vampires and you, my dear, are a newborn vampire." The leader said. "Come with us, there is a better way, you don't have to be a killer."

I looked around there were four pairs of vampires around me and the little girl had gone inside.

"Come with us." A short pixie-like girl with short black spiky hair approached me. "You don't have to be afraid, we'll show you a better way to survive." She held out her hand and i took it. I looked at all their eyes, all of them were golden except for one, she had blood red eyes.

"Who are you guys?" I asked, my thirst growing by the second.

"No time for that, you need to hunt."

"Hunt?" I asked in surprise. "Hunt what?"

"We are vegitarian vampires. We don't hunt people, only animals. Come with us"

I went with them, I don't know why when i knew that there was a family in the house right by where we were standing, in the woods, just out of sight. and then we were running, faster than I've ever imagined moving in my entire life.

"Okay, Emilie," The bronze haired guy told me, "There is a herd of elk half a mile away, let your instincts take over."

He was right, and i was running I caught an elk, ripped its throat out and sucked the blood in, it was utterly discusting compared to the sweet scent of the little girl, but i felt the slightest change in my thirst, but i still wanted more, so I hunted more.

In the end when the other vampires showed up, I had drained the blood out of 7 elks and 3 deer, the thirst was almost gone, but i still wanted that girl.


	3. Chapter 3

I learned the names of the vampires, the leader was Carlisle and his wife was Esme. There was Alice who was the pixie-like girl and her partner was Jasper. There was an incomparably beautiful girl, that was Rosalie and her partner was the muscular Emmett. The bronze haired guy was Edward and his partner, the girl with the red eyes, was Bella. They were all so beautiful.

I probably looked horrible to them, my white cotton long sleeve shirt was soaked in blood from my hunting, my jeans were torn and bloody, they were my favorite jeans, now they were ruined.

They brought me from Seattle to just outside of a tiny town in Washington called Forks. They had a very large and open home, i swear, half of the house had to be windows. And despite my thirst, i felt more at home than I've ever felt in my entire life.

"How did you know where i was?" I questioned.

"Alice saw you coming." Carlisle answered. "She saw you going wild in Seattle and exposing us for what we really are."

"Alice...saw me?"

"I have an uncanny ability to see the future, and it comes in handy quite often." Alice answered for herself.

"How do you guys stand the thirst?" I begged for an answer, the magic thing that would make this thirst, this bloodlust, go away.

"It becomes tolerable after a while." Carlisle answered.

Then I smelled it, human scent in the Cullen home.

"Don't even think about it." Edward said, "I can read your mind, you're smelling Renesmee, she is Bella and my daughter. You will not harm her, if you try, you will have 8 vampires and a werewolf defending her."

"Okay." I said, shocked at how protective these vampires were of this human. But the thirst was so overwhelming. I wanted her. But my senses told me that this Renesmee was no where in this house, so i wouldn't be able to harm the child, thought i wanted her blood more than anything. Edward hissed at me.

"You will not harm my daughter."

Bella growled.

"Bella calm down." Alice said. "Not every new born has as much self control as you did, in fact i think that you were one of a kind."

"Actually." Carlisle interrupted. "I think that Emilie has exhibited a lot of self control thus far. Renesmee will be safe and all of us knows this, if she were not safe, Alice would be able to tell. Renesmee is safe."

The awful scent that i had also smelled in the Cullen house had just gotten like 50 million times stronger, i cringed at the scent.

Edward laughed. "I see you have smelled Jacob, he is the most protective of Renesmee, and he is well trained in killing newborns."

"Here they come." Rosalie said in both disgust and adornment.

A native american guy with a tattered pair of shorts and no shirt or shoes, walked in with a girl who looked about 6, she had long curly hair the same color as Edward's and chocolate brown eyes. Her scent was almost unbearable, but she was covered in the scent of the native american guy. I had to keep reminding myself that i will not harm the child.

"Mommy," Renesmee asked from Jacob's side. "Who's that?" She motioned to me, most kids her age would point, but Renesmee didn't.

"That is Emilie, she will be living with us now."

"Hi, Emilie." Renesmee said politely and plopped down on the couch.

"Hello, Renesmee." I barely managed to say, I was holding my breath, I didn't want to hurt her, i just wanted her blood.

No one moved in the room except for Renesmee, who was twisting her long bronze hair in her fingers. Everyone was just starting at me, waiting. About ten minutes of this they must have decided that it was okay and that i wasn't going to hurt Renesmee, but she did smell quite delicious.

"Don't even think about it Emilie." Edward said i thought about how delicious Renesmee would taste. Instantly everyone was back in the room. Esme escorted Renesmee to a different part of this huge open house.

"I can't help it." I snarled, "She smells so good."

"Edward," Bella said. "Maybe we should have let Alice's vision come true and let the Volturi handle the situation."

"She's a good addition to our family, Bella, Alice would have let us know if she was going to hurt anyone." Edward said.

"I don't trust Emilie, but i trust you and Alice, but if she even tries to harm Renesmee I will tear her to shreds myself." Bella snarled.

"No need for such hostility Bells, She hasn't done anything but think and she's not obsessed. Just trust me on this."

"I don't want to be a monster." The words flew out of my mouth, and if i could have cried right then, I would have.

"I know you don't Emilie, but just because we're vampires doesn't mean that we have to be monsters, killers, awful beings, which is why we choose to live off of the blood of animals. We call ourselves vegetarians."

"But animal blood just isn't satisfying."

"But we can survive off of it."

"Why did Eric do this to me?" I said sadly. "Of all things, a vampire." Then i added sarcastically, "Now i know why my mom always told me not to talk to strangers."

"Well, that would be one reason." Edward commented just as sarcastically as I had been. On a more serious note he added, "So you're 16, so young to be condemned to this awful fate of eternity." He sighed. "I know that Rosalie would give anything to be human again, but it just isn't possible We are all condemned to live or whatever it is we do forever, or until killed by another vampire or werewolf. They tear you to shreads and then burn the pieces."

I gulped. "You guys wouldn't do that to me... would you?"

Edward laughed. "Carlisle would be apalled of the idea of us killing one of our own." He sighed. "But if you decide that you want to go and live on human blood, you are free to go, but i want you to remember one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"You said it yourself, I don't want to be a monster. Killing people pretty much falls into the category of being a monster." He paused. "But after a while of living on animal blood, soon enough you'll be able to function in large groups of people, small groups of people, and just people period. and not constantly think about the thirst, because by then, animal blood should satisfy your thirst enough for the scent of people not to bother you as much."

"And how long will that take?"

"Anywhere from one month or less to a century or more, it all depends on you"

I made up my mind that i would be less than a year but maybe more that a couple of months. And being around Renesmee should help desensitize my cravings for human blood.


	4. Chapter 4

**I was feeling so left out. Everyone in the house had someone who they were always with. Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, Edward and Bella. Even Renesmee had Jacob. But me, I was almost always alone, in the human world I was pretty much always left out and now, as a fucking **_**vampire**_**, I was still left out. I was spending note and more time alone, in the woods, reminiscing about my old life, my family, school, and most of all the few friends that I had.**

**Today Edward was following me.**

"**Can't you just leave me alone?" I hissed.**

"**I just want to talk." He said calmly.**

"**Then talk." I snarled.**

"**Calm down." He said. "I know what its like be alone, I was alone for 80 years before I found Bella. I know how hard it is." He sighed and sat down on a fallen log, I sat down next to him and he told me the story of how he found Bella at Forks High School, how he hated her for her scent but fell in love with her despite it. "It just takes time, you'll find your mate sooner or later.**

**I held me head in my hands for a brief second before I started running, Edward quickly caught up with me.**

"**Stay with us Emilie, you're part of our family now, we love you."**

**I stopped dead in my tracks. "You… love me?"**

"**Yes, we all do, you're a Cullen now."**

"**I don't want to be a Cullen. I want to be Emilie Moore again. The Junior in high school, **_**my**_** high school. I want to be **_**normal **_**again. I HATE THIS LIFE." I snarled/growled/screamed.**

"**None of us had a choice. Bella wanted to be a vampire, but I refused to turn her into one of us, but Renesmee, being half human/half vampire, chewed her way out of Bella, we had a choice, let her die or turn her into one of us, and there was no way that I was going to let Bella die. Whoever did this to you is a sick sadistic vampire, we are nothing like that."**

"**I just feel so alone, I want a mate, I want someone to share my life with."**

"**Will you come back with me?" He asked softly. "You don't have to, but I'd really like you to. I told everyone that you were feeling very lonely and Alice and Bella are going to spend more time with you, just so you won't be alone so much."**

"**Okay." I agreed and we bounded back to the Cullen house.**

**When we got there, everyone was waiting outside at the back balcony, no one was moving, then Alice danced to my side.**

"**Thank you for coming back, Emilie." She hugged me. "Things will be better, I promise."**

**We sped to the balcony.**

"**You made the right choice." Carlisle said.**

"**Welcome back." Jasper whispered just loud enough for me to hear.**

**We went into the house, Alice and Bella led me to Alice's room, then into Alice's closet, It was like a collection of every style of every designer, things that probably weren't available to the public yet, her closet was bigger than her room. I was small, like Alice, so all of her clothes fit me. The only difference between me and this pixie-like girl was our facial structure and our hair, she had coal black short and spikey in every direction, my hair was long, past my ass and a dark blonde with red, black, dark brown, light brown, with bleach blonde highlights framing my face.**

"**I love your hair." Alice said, running her fingers through it. "Is it natural?"**

"**Yeah, actually it is." My hair was one of the only things that I liked about myself.**

**Bella left me and Alice to explore the options of clothes for me to wear. I picked a black spaghetti strap medium length dress, the contrast between my pale skin and the black dress was amazing, the only thing wrong with the picture was my bright red eyes.**

"**This is actually one of my favorite dresses." Alice said. "And you look better in it than I do, let's go show everyone."**

**I paused as I passed a mirror, I looked amazing, I was almost as beautiful as Rosalie.**

**Alice introduced me as Emilie Cullen as I walked down the staircase. I felt beautiful, loved and most of all I felt like I belonged.**

**In the middle of her introduction she stopped dead in her tracks and started out into space.**

"**Alice," Jasper ran over to her. "What do you see?"**

"**Nothing of any importance." She looked at Edward, they both smiled, it was gonna be hard adjusting to all this mind reading and future seeing that went on in this house.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was hunting day, we were going in two separate groups. Me, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella and Carlisle were going in one group, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Renesmee, and Jacob were going in a separate group later on in the day, Edward and Bella didn't like being away from Renesmee, and I didn't understand why they choose to hunt with me instead of her, something was up, and it seemed like I was the only one who wasn't in on it.

Today we were hunting closer to home, but farther away from town so there was a lesser chance of me catching the scent of someone in Forks. We leaped across the river and were running through the woods trying to find some deer or elk, that's when I smelled it, human blood, fresh and exposed not too far from where we were hunting.

"You won't hurt him," Alice yelled, "Carlisle is going to save him, he will be your mate."

"My mate?" I stopped dead in my tracks, I overpowered the instincts.

"Yes, Emilie, your mate, his name is Chester, he is 17, and was on a camping trip, his dumb ass was alone, and a bear attacked him to get to his food." Edward informed me. "Carlisle is with him now, starting the transformation process."

"You mean… biting him."

"I fewer words, yes."

I cringed, remembering the burning, the acid flowing through my veins, how could anyone do that to someone else, even as alone as I felt, I could never want someone to go through the pain just to be my mate, but at the same time, how could Carlisle just let him die out there, I guess that there were pros and cons to everything.

"Go hunt." Edward commanded, and I couldn't disobey him, so I went back to stalking elk, but my mind was on Chester, I wondered what he looked like, and most of all, I wondered why he would go camping alone.

I was like a savage animal when I caught the scent of a bear, possibly the one the attacked Chester, probably, since bears didn't usually come to this area, I really wondered why a bear was in this area, but it smelled better than deer or elk, but nothing compared to that little girl that the Cullen's saved me from killing.

I finally caught the bear, it was the bear that attacked Chester, his scent was on it, I savagely ripped the throat of the bear out and sucked the blood down, it was definitely better than the deer or elk that usually occupied this area, but after the bear ran dry, I was still thirsty, so I went back to stalking elk, since they tasted better than the deer, and were tougher to hunt down, but the bear was another story, it was by far the hardest thing that I had ever hunted, but still, not too much of a challenge.

I was still trying to get used to this incredible strength that I had, if I was still human, I would have cowered at just the sight of the bear that I had just savagely killed. Being a vampire was by far the strangest thing that had ever happened to me, but it was by far the coolest thing that had ever happened to me, and also by far the hardest thing that has ever happened to me, this was the most self control that I have ever had to use, and day by day it was getting just the slightest bit easier.

I caught an elk and sucked the blood from it, then, still a bit thirsty, so I went hunting for another animal to kill. I caught the scent of a deer, the hunt was slightly uninteresting, but had satisfied my thirst, for now anyway. I went and found my hunting group, Carlisle was carrying Chester, he had short blonde hair, but it was matted with blood, his clothes were saturated with blood, human blood, and my mouth filled with venom. I wondered if you could suck the blood out of someone already in transformation.

"You don't want to kill your mate, do you?" Edward asked me. "Because you could, if you really wanted to, but you don't _really _want to, do you?"

"No." I mumbled, just so everyone could hear, and so I could hear myself make that verbal commitment that I wasn't going to harm Chester.

We were home in no time, Carlisle placed Chester in a hospital type room.

_why do they have a hospital room in their home?_

"It was for Bella when she had Nessie." Edward answered my thought.

_Nessie?_

"Renesmee."

_Oh._

I was starting to get comfortable with Edward reading my thoughts.

I crept up to the hospital room where Chester lie on a bare metal operating table, I wished that they didn't know everything that I did, but then again, I knew everything that they did, so I guess the feeling was mutual. There he was, Chester, my mate, I was already in love with him, as he lie there eyes squeezed shut, whole body tense, grimacing in pain, but I loved him, I don't know if it was because Alice had told me that he was my mate, or because I had the feelings.

After staring at him for about an hour, wishing that I could take his pain away, Alice came to my side.

"Its nice, isn't it?"

"What's nice?"

"Finally having your mate, I waited years for Jasper, but I always knew where he was, so I knew where to meet him when he was ready to change his ways, but that is a story for another day."

I could hear Chester's heart pounding in pain, and because of the venom spreading, saturating every cell in his body. I think the worst part of my _existence_ was the transformation, but right now, at this very moment, looking at Chester, I think that becoming a vampire was one of the best things that ever happened to me, back "home" I was a nobody, but now, with the Cullens, I was a somebody, and that was awesome.

It was three days before Chester's heart thudded to a halt, and that entire time I was right with him, sometimes talking to ears that I knew couldn't hear me, sometimes holding a balled up fist that I knew couldn't feel me, and most of the time just staring at him, waiting.

Then, he opened his eyes, the first thing he did was jump up into a crouch and hiss, which frightened me, the entire Cullen family minus Jacob and Renesmee, was in the room almost faster than I could think.

"Chester." Carlisle said.

"How do you know my name?" He growled. "Who are you? What have you done to me? What am I?" The questions just raced from his mouth.

"You are a newborn vampire, I know that this is hard to take in, but just try to calm down, soon you and Emilie will go hunt with Edward and Bella."

"Emilie?" He said it like he knew who I was, and I wouldn't doubt that he did, maybe he heard me when I was talking to him while he was burning.

"You must have heard me." I mumbled.

"I heard you," He mumbled as well.

"Enough, lets go hunt." Edward finally said, "Chester is very thirsty, and so are you, Emilie."

"Vampire…" Chester said, "Like blood?"

"Yes, but we drink the blood of animals, lets go." Edward commanded.

We jumped out of the window, into the forest. "There is a herd of deer about 2 miles east of here, Emilie you go with Bella, I will go with Chester, try not to kill anyone, okay, Emilie."

I nodded, I was still having trouble with the whole animals over human thing, humans just smelled so good, and I haven't hunted the whole time that Chester had been changing, I had cleaned him up, so he wasn't covered in blood anymore, he was perfect, beautiful in every way, just like me and the rest of the Cullens, And I knew that Edward was taking Chester in order to show him how to hone in on animal scent and not on human scent, which was an art that all of us newborns in the Cullen home (Bella, Chester and me.) were still working on and perfecting.

Today it wasn't as hard as it was the last time I hunted, mostly because there wasn't fresh human blood in the vicinity. It took three deer to satisfy my thirst today, but I knew that it could be satisfied so much more on human blood, but I was disciplining myself as the Cullens had taught me, I hoped that Chester didn't have too hard of a time hunting animals only, it was hard as hell for me my first time, especially after the scent of that little girl, I still wonder what human blood would taste like, but I bet after I tasted human blood I could never go back to the "vegetarian" life of the Cullens.

Me and Bella met back up with Chester and Edward at the house, it was funny because everyone except for Edward was covered in blood, I guess that part takes practice and perfection.

Edward and Bella took Renesmee to their cabin in the woods, like they did all the time, I went up to my room,


	6. Chapter 6

Like so many other times, I just walked into my room and didn't even bother to shut the door, because it was just a pointless human action for privacy, but with the Cullen's there was no such thing as privacy, if I moved, they knew, even if they were outside and across the river. But today I wish that I had taken the time to close the door and make a sign that said "keep out, i need to think."

Weird things were starting to happen to me, things that were starting to scare me, and they weren't _physical, _they were _in my mind_, I've heard things and seen things, and I've been starting to think that I'm going psychotic, but I don't think that vampires are prone to psychosis. It's weird as hell, sometimes I'Il see places that I have never been, but I know all about them, sometimes it's objects, people, and I always know everything about whatever it is that I am seeing. Sometimes I'll hear voices that I have never heard before, but I know who it is and I know everything about them, even they're deepest darkest secrets.

Here is the weirdest thing though, I think that these people and places that I am seeing are connected with the people around me, but I can never see anything about something or someone when I am around them, but only through other's memories, I know things that they couldn't _possibly_ know. I think that I know Alice's entire mysterious history.

Just as I was starting to figure out this impossible new ability that I had, Chester came in and sat next to me.

The question just flew out of my mouth. "Why did you run away from home when you were 7?"

"How in the hell did you know that? I know that Edward can read minds, but I haven't thought about my childhood in... a long time?"

"I don't know, I just knew."

"My parents were... umm... abusing me. So I ran."

"Is that why you ended up in foster care?"

"Whaa... where are you pulling this shit from, out of your ass?"

"I really have no idea. Answer the question, please."

"Yeah."

"You have been with 29 foster families in ten years, none of them worked out. And you just got Emancipated a week before you were attacked when you were camping. You used to smoke weed among other things, but you quit in order to get Emancipated. When you went camping you didn't go alone, you went with your girlfriend Sara, but she broke up with you and left because you were drinking, and she didn't like it, so you took the beer and threw it in a near-by creek and called her over and over again on your cell but she didn't answer. When you got back to camp, there was a bear that was eating your food, you didn't like that and you got mad, and you attacked the bear, and that is when it attacked you back."

"How in the hell did you know all that?"

"I don't know. I take it that all of that is true?"

"To the tee."


End file.
